kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Haruyo
Haruyo is a (somewhat) normal Pekoponian girl, and Sumomo's Pekoponian 'partner' of sorts. The two's relationship is... less than pleasant, but Haruyo tolerates it, if only because the alien helps her dad's writer's blocks. She is a romantic idealist, though she hasn't been on a single date in her life. She isn't really obsessed with finding a boyfriend, though she would really really like to meet the right person soon... Haruyo is a bit high-strung, a trait she definitely got from her manga-ka father. She's somewhat moody, and can go from exaggerated hot-bloodedness to gloom and doom in half a second if the situation is bad enough. For now, she's trying to pretend that she doesn't notice all the aliens around, under the false pretense that if she "ignores them, they will go away". So far, it's not really working. This will be worked on in a bit in the future. If you don't know who this is, check out volume three of the manga, the bonus chapter~ Related Tropes A-Cup Angst - She is frequently reminded about how she is "short and flat-chested". Adults Are Useless - First he didn't believe her, now he wants to keep it as a pet... Alien Among Us - The whole thing with Sumomo, of course. Birds Of A Feather - Though she and Sumomo bicker quite a bit, they do share a few interests: RPGs, romance, sweets... Can't Stand Them, Can't Live Without Them - Though she'd deny it, she's gotten used to Sumomo's presence. Genre Savvy - She tries to be this. Whether she's successful or not varies. I Just Want To Be Normal - What kind of normal high school kid has an alien in their house? Love At First Sight - Kind of -- she couldn't have spoken with Fuyuki for more than a half hour, but she already wondered if she'd fallen in love with him. *In Love With Love - But it's possible she was just suffering from this. Love Bubbles - Her daydreams usually have these. Monster Roommate - Well, alien housemate. Same difference. Naive Everygirl - Though it kind of fits, she doesn't suit the tropes as much as she thinks. Ordinary High School Student Overprotective Dad - He didn't seem to keen on the idea of Haruyo finding a boyfriend. Parental Obliviousness - Though Haruyo's dad can be forgiven for not noticing the alien that broke in to their house (since he was desperately trying to work through a writer's block at the time and probably wrote the noise off as Haruyo's... personality) he still didn't seem to think much of how Sumomo bothered Haruyo... Pettanko Role Playing Game - She is quite fond of the video game variety. Theme Naming - "Haru" means spring -- which seems to go along with Winter (Fuyuki), Summer (Natsumi), and Autumn (Aki). They Would Cut You Up - Haruyo threatens to call the government on annoying aliens, and insists this is what would happen. Unlucky Everydude - She's not that popular with boys... though she's not as preoccupied with it as SOME people are... Vitriolic Best Buds - Oh, Sumomo~ Weirdness Censor - Thanks to a certain pink Axolotlian, hers has been turned off. *Somebody Elses Problem - Though she tries to pretend it's still on. With Friends Like These